


Uncoupling

by DuaDelacroix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaDelacroix/pseuds/DuaDelacroix
Summary: Hermione Granger Weasley is served with a Divorce Decree the morning after her first wedding anniversary, leaving her with less standing than a house-elf in Wizarding society. Draco and Blaise make her an offer that would change her fortune in an instant - but, what good could possibly come from entering into a Marital Bond, with two wedded wizards? HermioneDracoBlaise Poly/Triad.





	Uncoupling

"You wouldn't believe the proposal that came across my desk for approval. You absolutely wouldn't believe it if I told you!"

Blaise groaned, pressing his face further into his pillows as warm, golden sunlight flooded through his darkened bedroom.

With a glare that could have cut through steel, Blaise raised his head up and squinted against the offensively bright sunlight, his eyes searching for the person who was reponsible for so disrespectfully breaking his sleep. He felt as though he'd just closed his eyes only moments ago, exhaustion draining all the energy from him and demanding a full rest to be replenished. For someone to come in and pull him for sleep roused his temper, instantly -

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You needed to get up, anyhow."

Blaise grunted, as the heat of his anger simmered down upon seeing his intruder.

No matter how hard he tried - and he'd had plenty of practice - Blaise was unable to look upon Draco with anything other than devotion and pleasure, which Draco knew well and good. The smirk upon his full, lush lips said as much.

"I don't want to get up." Blaise muttered, not caring if he sounded as he did years ago, when they shared a dorm in Slytherin House and their love was still new. "You could have waited until a more respectable hour to force me awake, you know..."

Draco scoffed. "Blaise, it's half-past four in the afternoon. You're lucky I didn't make you get up at nine o'clock - because that's when the day started rolling, for sure."

Blaise groaned again.

If it was truly that late in the afternoon, he did need to get out of bed and at least pretend to do something useful with his day. Draco seemed to think so, as well.

Impatiently, Draco snapped the bedcovers off of him, surely intending to hurry along the process of getting him out of bed -

But, the sharp intake of breath said that what he saw upon moving the covers back only made him want to keep Blaise in the bed.

Blaise was the one who was smirking, this time.

The spring afternoon was cool, with a touch of the winter chill remaining on the edge of the steadily warming weather - but, Blaise had chosen to fall asleep earlier in the day with not one sitch of clothing on, as if their cottage was in the middle of a roaring desert. He was not unaware of how his skin seemed to absorb the sunlight, the rich copper-brown of his complexion seeming to glow and illuminate from within.

Draco certainly seemed enthralled with what he saw.

His excitement had his eyes an airy, light gray, but the longer he looked upon Blaise, the darker his eyes became, until they were a rich, dark iron gray that Blaise knew well to be desire and adoration.

"I believe you woke me up to tell me about your day, love." Blaise said, stretching languidly and allowing his legs to splay open, carelessly. Draco pulled his lips between his teeth, hungrily, as Blaise added: "And, I promise, if this isn't something that would stop the world, I'll have to be very angry with you, because I wasn't near ready to start my day."

Draco grinned, wolfishly.

"This morning, Graham Pritchard stopped by my office to submit a proposal on behalf of his client for image remediation, in preparation for his client's coming divorce, which is sure to be controversial."

Blaise blinked, unimpressed.

"Am I supposed to know who Graham Pritchard is?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You know who Graham is, Blai."

"I'm certain I don't."

"Pritchard was in lower form, when we were in upper form. Must have been a firstie when we were either in fourth or fifth year, I can't rightly remember."

"If you can't remember, Circe knows I can't. You were Mr. Congeniality back in school, if my memory serves me - not me. So, once more: am I supposed to know or care who Graham Pritchard is?"

"Despite your willful denial, you know Graham from back in school and you should know who he is now."

Blaise made a noise of disinterest, stretching languidly and appreciating the intense heat of Draco's hoarfrost and iron gaze upon his skin.

"I'll alright, I'll bite - but, only once. Of course I remember, Graham, love - did you two have fun catching up this morning, when he came by to give you the proposal?"

"Graham is one of the firm's senior agents. He didn't come by to catch up, flobberworm for brains - he came by my office to submit the proposal for my review. He can't accept the bid without my approval, because of the retainer fee and project length."

"Oh, well then, of course I don't know who he is. I don't keep track of who our grunts are, only how many Galleons they have streaming into our vaults..."

"Not the point, Blai."

"Well, we're taking an awfully long time to get to the point, so I thought I'd share idle thoughts, too."

As if to demonstrate his lack of interest in their conversation, Blaise brought one of his hands down his neck and across his chest, casually, slowing moving it further and further towards his waistline. Draco followed every movement, as if he were a hawk waiting to make its dive, and Blaise grinned with pleasure.

If Draco were simply in one of his chatty moods and didn't have anything interesting or engaging to share, then perhaps he could tempt him into more interesting and engaging activities...

"The point is - the client that he submitted an image remediation proposal for is none other than Weasley."

"Must be speaking of the Weasel, because the she-Weasel is now a Potter and retired from the public life," Blaise speculated, with utter indifference, as his hand brushed over his navel. "What'd Weasley do this time to cost him a handsome retainer fee for your firm?"

Draco didn't take his eyes off Blaise as he said with vicious glee:

"Weasley is requesting contracted image remediation because he is about to divorce Granger and annul their Marital Bond."

Blaise's hand stopped just as he touched the thatch of coarse curls at the junction of his thighs, his husband's words shocking him entirely.

"Divorce? The bleeding fools only got bonded last spring!"

Draco was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet, an unholy combination of malicious glee and burning arousal surging in his silvery gaze. His mercurial eyes were known to shift in shade and color depending on the intensity of his moods and as always, Blaise was electrified as he looked into the thunderstorm and frost hue of his husband's eyes.

However, what Draco had to share was simply too stunning to allowed him to be distracted.

Blaise leaned forward eagerly, his dark eyes both predatory and scandalized, all at once. "They've been together since Hogwarts and after all this time it took them to get bonded, barely twelve months later, he's serving her with a divorce? What happened?"

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Draco laughed with an infectious mirth that seemed more appropriate for Christmas come early, instead of the news of an impending divorce. "Of course, I don't know the down and dirty truth - that's for his Jurisprudence team to handle, for we only offer public image and support. However, what I do know it that he'll be serving her with the decree exactly one month from now - which is one year and one day after they were bonded."

"One year and one day." Blaise blinked, as the timing made perfect sense. "He's aiming to make it as though the bond didn't exist at all, it seems? Quite severe, if I do say so myself..."

"Of course it is severe. If it weren't, I doubt Weasley would be seeking to have us on retainer, with numerous emergency reponse clauses." Draco had stars in his eyes, as he clearly reflected upon the wealth that would come from this explosive event. Without warning, Draco glared, and added: "I would have killed you on the spot, if you had dared pulled something like Weasley is about to pull, I hope you know."

Blaise smiled, tenderly.

Draco was the only one who had made it past his unyielding mask of frigid stone and fierce ruthlessness and found a place within his heart, despite Blaise swearing that nobody had the ability to do so. From the moment Draco had secured his heart, Blaise had never thought of another person who could possibly find their way within him to threaten Draco's place within him - let alone replace him.

Divorcing the devotion and love that Draco so freely offered him and poured into him like an endless wellspring was unthinkable - and, Blaise made as much clear.

"Whatever Weasley has going on in his broken home nothing that you and I ever to worry about, my dragon." Blaise said and his voice smoldered. "Taking you as my Bonded Husband ten years ago was the best decision I've ever made and you don't ever have to be concerned that I'd want otherwise."

Draco seemed deeply mollified by this, shedding his robes and revealing his businesswear underneath.

His pale, slender fingers were slow and unhurried as he began unbuttoning his frock, starting the process of disrobing and becoming settled at home for the evening.

"I'm not concerned, Blai. I know our Marital Bond is solid unlike Weasley's bond."

Blaise nodded, leaning back against his pillows to enjoy observing his husband. His hand was inching back towards his thighs, sure that the scandalous news was all that Draco had to get out of his system -

"But, I wouldn't be truthful if I didn't admit that what I have been thinking about it how dissolution of Weasley's bond is the exact opportunity that we've been waiting on."

This time, when Blaise sat up, his hand falling away from his determined path towards his phallus - it was not with shock, but instead, suspicion.

"There is nothing about Weasley's crumbling home that presents an opportunity to us, Draco, so whatever you're thinking - the answer is no."

"You've no idea what I'm thinking."

"No, I don't. I don't care to know, because whatever it is can do nothing for us and I want you to let it go."

"You haven't even heard what I have to say!"

Blaise was the one to pull his lip between his teeth, now.

Agitation flared within him so fiercely, he was sure that it would quickly become stoked into anger. He was tired, he had found the news about Weasley interesting and had been happy to see his husband - but, if they were about to have an argument, no matter what it was about, Blaise simply wasn't in the mood.

For a split second, he considered burrowing his face into his pillows once more and plainly refusing to engage with his husband.

However, Blaise recognized the gleam in his husband's eyes and knew it well. He knew that until Draco had expressed whatever idea had seized him and made him fixate on the potential of its success - his husband would press on stubbornly and Blaise would be forced to listen, regardless of how he felt about it.

If nothing else, bonded life had taught him one or two things over the past ten years and it was with a maturity that he still marveled at that Blaise sighed, raising his hands in acquiescence.

"I'm listening, then." Blaise gave Draco his undivided attention. "What grand opportunity is being presented to us with the dissolution of Weasley's household and Marital Bond?"

Draco purposefully turned away from Blaise, walking into their dressing suite and allowing his voice to carry as he disrobed - out of sight and another part of their suite, entirely.

Blaise bit his lip again with intentional restraint, as he made a sincere effort to listen to his husband speak.

"I've been thinking and I'm going to be honest - I'm not as sure about taking the Androgyny Elixir as I thought I would be. I've been having...doubts."

Blaise narrowed his eyes, as a thought began niggling at him. Scattered pieces of intuition were seeking to piece themselves together into a clear hunch as to where Draco was going with this, but he simply couldn't put his finger on it.

"All the research proves that if I'm having doubts as the Carrier, then the process could be compromised and harm could come to myself or our seed."

Blaise still wasn't sure where this was going. Cautiously, he tried to see if his instincts were leading him in the right direction.

"So, what are you saying? Have you changed your mind about us starting a family?" Blaise dutifully ignored the ache in his chest at the thought of Draco confirming this, hoping it was only a delay as usual and not his final decision against it. "Draco, I told you there was no rush, but you insisted that our thirties would be a perfect age for our first child..."

"Of course I haven't changed my mind!" Draco peered into the bedroom with a burning, sincere look. "We've long since agreed that thirty would be the perfect time to start our family and I'm still completely committed to that. The only thing that has changed is the strategy I want to employ to get us our family."

Blaise had no problem admitting that he was completely lost, by this point. He remained bemusedly quiet as he waited for Draco to come back into their bedroom, trying his hardest to guess where his husband was possibly going with this line of thought.

Draco emerged from their closet after another few moments, clothed comfortably in a dark green tunic and linen pants, his feet snugly tucked into a pair of mooncalf fur-lined loafers. Blaise was so distracted by the disjointed path Draco was leading them on, he hardly cared that his husband was clothed, instead of as nude as he was himself.

"If we want children, the only stategy is for one of us to be a Carrier for our seed, so that we can have the appropriate organ systems to give birth to our seed, right?" Draco had his arms folded over his lean chest, determinedly. "The Androgyny Elixir is the only safe, effective, proven method for same gender-loving couples to give birth to a biological child, as we've been told."

"According to Modern English mediwizardy and basic human anatomy, that's right." Blaise replied, hesistantly.

"Wrong!"

"Wrong?"

"There is another method that has been proven safe, effective, and proven to give same gender-loving couples biological children - but, without either one of us having to go throught the risk of the elixir and with the same guarantee of us having a child that comes from the both of us, naturally."

Blaise titled his head curiously. "I'm listening, love."

Draco smiled, coming closer to the bed. His eyes glowed with an earnest intensity that made them seem to be molten silver.

"We can use a surrogate womb to gestate our child, who can give birth to our baby as Nature intended - and, thanks to Mother Magic, we can have as many children as our surrogate womb can bear and they will be our children, biologically."

Blaise blinked wildly, unsure of where to start or what to think.

He'd heard of this womb surrogacy that Draco was speaking of, a new developement in mediwizardry that was yielding unexpected but welcomed results.

Squib witches volunteered to gestate and give birth to the children of couples who couldn't have their own children, naturally. Magic was capable of preventing any cross-contamination of genetics while the couple's seed was gestating within another woman's womb - and, the results were astounding.

Pureblood couples that had been cursed with sterility were becoming parents to healthy, magically powerful pureblood children, without the risk and grief of the fertility plagues that had been growing over the last thirty or forty years in Britain. Purebloods who'd feared the extinction of their lines were seeing new generations of purebloods thriving and growing - mostly to young, newlywed purebloods, but occaisionally to an older couple who desired a later in life baby.

The Squib women who'd volunteered were reporting strength and accessibility to their magical core, with the confirmed abilities to use a wand after at least three births. The reversal of what had long since been a shameful condition in the Wizarding World had been heralded as the magical breakthrough of the twenty-first century, so far. Healers were steady in their research for how to include Squib men in the benefits of surrogacy were thriving and coming closer to an answer, with every passing day.

Womb surrogacy had been the answer to the prayers and desires of so many of the Wizarding population that one would be a fool to speak against its proven miracles -

But, Blaise still wasn't entirely sold on the concept or the testimonies.

Evenly, Blaise looked at Draco, who returned his stare, with patient expectation.

"I refuse to have a Squib carry our children and leech Magic from them that Mother Magic didn't see fit for them to have, to start with. If I were to agree to womb surrogacy, it would never be a Squib, Draco."

Draco didn't miss a beat and frankly, it was was Blaise had been dreading.

"I'm completely agreed, husband. I don't care how powerful her womb is, no Squib is worth enough to carry the next generation of Malfoys and Zabinis. There is no Squib on the face of this earth who'd be worthy enough to birth our pureblood heirs and daughters."

Blaise wasn't appeased or reassured, as he knew Draco wanted him to be. There was something he was missing here, something he should have seen coming, by now...

"Well, if no Squib or her womb is worthy enough, why bring up womb surrogacy to begin with?" Blaise asked. "What was the point?"

"The point is that Squibs are not the only women able to carry a Wizarding child through a healthy gestation and birth. There is another option."

Suddenly, the pieces slid into place with an awful clarity and Blaise was appalled.

"No, there is not another option."

"There is. You're simply being stubborn and refusing to get with the times."

"No."

"You're saying no and you haven't even thought about it."

"I don't need to think about it. The answer is no, because that is no better than the womb of a Squib - and, even if it were to work out, what makes you think that she'd accept the responsibility."

Draco smiled, knowingly.

"Hermione Weasley is about to be stripped of everything she knows and holds dear, when that Divorce Decree hits her in another thirty days or so. She will have less than a house elf, if Pritchard's plans come to fruition - and, I'm of the mind that once she realizes that a divorced Muggleborn has less chance than a flobberworm for survival, she'll be open to options she'd hadn't considered before."

Blaise scoffed as he climbed out of the bed, no longer in the mood to listen to his husband's wild ideas - but, unable to let go of the idea, himself. "A Mudblood as our surrogate womb is just as outrageous as a Squib and only slightly more outrageous than the idea of a surrogate womb at all - thus, I'm no longer participating in this discussion."

"You don't have to participate. I can see in your eyes that you're thinking about it and that's good enough for me. If you think about it a little while longer, you'll see where I'm coming from..."

With an agitated grunt, Blaise set a determined course towards the bathtub and left Draco to his own wild and off-the-wall schemes and ideas.

Despite what he'd said, the idea of a surrogate womb wasn't completely destestable - only the idea of a womb without magic gestating their child was the detestable part.

If a witch was willing to be the surrogate womb to their child, a witch of proven power that would not be a parasite to their child growing in her womb, a witch that would be in the position to be completely at their disposal and able to adhere to her responsibilities as the womb for himself and his husband...

As Blaise directed the bathtub to begin filling itself with water, his thoughts began to draw him in deeper and deeper, the possibilities growing and expanding in his mind by the second.

Weasley wasn't the only one who was strategizing on a proposal that centered around the exceptionally powerful Hermione Granger Weasley, it seemed...


End file.
